Back Stories of Harley Davis
by Kiwi Lee Scipio
Summary: Harley Davis is actually an OC of mine that I plan to do a full out book for in the short future. Until then, I plan on working more on his character here, with a plan to do soon crossover with Danny Phantom and putting the two as cousins, sorta. Maddie's father's brother's grandson is Harley. I'm still debating if Harley's going to be the same age or a year younger then Danny.
1. Spring Break 8th Grade

Spring Break 8th grade

"You're going to be at practice most of this week?" Harley asked, surprised enough to stop eating and stare at his best friend across the table.

"Fenton High's football team stars this early and I plan on being on the team." Brad admitted.

"So you're going to be practicing _with_ them?" Harley asked before taking a bite from his burger.

"Ya, the coach's already ok'ed it." Brad smiled.

"What position are you going for?" Harley asked, finishing his burger.

"Quarterback would be awesome, I've got the arm for that."

"I've got the bruises to prove it." Harley snuck in with a smile.

"But Dash has been the quarterback for the past two years and is good at it so if I can't get backup quarterback, I might try for tackle." Brad shrugged before taking a fry.

"How is it that we're not even in high school and you've got your life almost planned out?" Harley asked.

"Well, are you still going to be a cop?"

"Have you not seen me play Quake?" Harley eyed his best friend. "I can shoot, sure, but I can't dodge a bullet."

"Firefighter?"

"Scared of fire."

"EMT?"

"Bones make me faint, remember?" Harley sighed, looking down at the remainder of his fries. "I'm just not cut out to be a hero."

"But you've got that weird-o hero's complex." Brad said.

"That almost got me killed." Harley said, picking up a fry. He pointed it at Brad and reminded, "You got sent to the hospital cause of me."

"There's gotta be something else that hero-complex could be used for."

"To bad professional gamer's not an option."

Brad smirked, "You can say that again."

"I can still kick your but in Smash Heroes." Harley eyed his friend. "And don't get me started on Hero Kart."

"Oh please no." Brad said in a mock scared voice.


	2. Testing the Armor

Testing the Armor

"Come here, I need you to test this for me." Ricky said, waving towards Harley to come into the garage.

Harley carefully made the four steps from the house and stopped, seeing the band Ricky had turned around holding. "Isn't that the thing that cut off the dummy's head?" Harley asked, fearful of his uncle's inventions.

"Don't worry, I fixed that." Ricky waved off with a smile. "Anyway, the point of this is so that anyone could wear it. I need to test it on someone small."

"Hey!"

"Come here and put it on." Ricky said, waving the band towards the fourteen year old.

Harley sighed before taking the band and sliding it onto his left wrist. "It's kinda girly, isn't it?"

"Harley, it's armor." Ricky bashed, picking up a clipboard and a pen. "Alright, go ahead and activate it."

Harley looked at the bracelet on his arm and gulped, praying he wouldn't turn out like the dummy. He push the blue button on the side closest to him with his thumb and watched the orange lines on the gray band light up. An electric whine sounded out of the band as it turned on. Slowly, plate after plate, the armor crept up his arm, leaving a panel of armor in its place as it quickly covered his chest and split, one plate going down his right arm and the other creating a breast plate. The armor felt like it grew around Harley's torso, making sure no exposed human was left as it covered down his legs.

"Take a couple of steps forward, so it can cover your shoes." Ricky ordered, watching his invention do what it was programed to do.

Harley did as asked, feeling a new layer of rubber grow under his steps. He turned around to face his uncle as the helmet grew over his head, incasing his spiky brown hair before shrinking down to the size needed. A tented glass panel slid down in front of his eyes as he raised his hands to see armored gloves now covered them. "This is so cool!" Harley exclaimed, dropping into a fighting stance. He threw a few punches in the air to feel how the armor would react as he asked, "So, does it make you stronger too?"

Ricky laughed, getting Harley to stop and stand straight. "It's armor, not an exo-suit. Maybe we'll be able to do that in the future, but not now." Ricky tilted his head as he looked at Harley's waist. "Now why isn't that…?"

Harley looked down at himself, seeing the armor had given himself an orange belt that sat crooked on his hips.

Ricky sat his clipboard down on the workbench and reached for the belt, pulling it up on the left side as he tried to fix it only for it not to stay straight. "Harley, stand straight please."

"I am." Harley tried.

"Then I guess it's something I just have to fix." Ricky sighed, giving up on straighten the belt. He picked up his clipboard again and scribbled down a note for himself. He looked back at his nephew and twirled his pointer finger around in the air. "Turn around."

Harley did as asked, finally seeing himself in the reflection off his uncle's red sports car. The helmet resembled a motorcycle helmet with orange pinstripes coming off of the glass plate. The breast plate was the same black as the helmet with an orange stripe going down the right side. Dark orange shoulder pads led to lighter orange pads just below with a black arm guard protecting both forearms. Now that he was looking at himself he could see the orange belt really was drooping down to his left. Below that, orange pads protected his outer thighs with black knee pads. Harley looked down at himself, no longer able to use the car's reflection, to see there were orange bands around his ankles.

"Ok, you can take it off now." Ricky said, sitting down the clipboard and pen back on the workbench.

Harley looked back at his left wrist, only see black arm guard now, and asked, "Um, how?"

Ricky grabbed Harley's left arm and flipped it over to look at the inside of his wrist. He pushed a blue button that was resting on the inner lip of the black arm guard and let go. As quickly as it formed itself, the armor went back to Harley's left arm and created the band once again. Harley slid it off of his arm and handed it back to his uncle.

"Thanks." Ricky nodded as he looked the orange and gray band over.

"Anything else I can see?" Harley asked, looking around the garage/lab now that he wasn't a guinea pig.

Ricky laughed, "You weren't even supposed to see this."

"Ok, anything else I can't see?" Harley asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Go." Ricky smiled at the kid. "I think Wanda's making cookies today. And don't tell-"

"Don't tell my mom, I know." Harley smiled before he left the garage.

As soon as Harley had closed the door, Ricky looked over at the dummy with his head welded back on. "Amanda would kill me is she knew he helped."


End file.
